In recent years there has been developed folding fin stabilized rockets which can be fired by one man from a lightweight portable launcher. The rockets normally have a high explosive warhead and are extremely useful against tanks and vehicles. Since the launcher must be portable, weight is a prime consideration in such launcher design. Additionally, the launcher must have a relatively long shelf life.
The rocket launcher essentially comprises a long thin wall open end tube or barrel which is proportioned to receive a rocket. The launcher may be man transportable and capable of being fired from an individual's shoulder or from other conventional support structures. The tube may be of the telescoping type so as to provide a length which is sufficiently greater than the rocket so that the propellant blast of the rocket will have substantially subsided before the rocket leaves the tube.
The sights for rocket launchers are composed of a rear peep and a front reticle. In the past the rear peep sight has been mounted to the launcher and a separate cover used to protect it, additionally the firing mechanism requires a cover to protect it when not in use. To safe the weapon the sight must be closed and covered, and the firing mechanism safed and covered. Should the system be used at night the night peep aperture must be placed to the day position. Therefore it can be seen that a simple peep sight mounted to a firing mechanism cover that in one operator motion closes the sight, covers the firing mechanism, resafes the weapon, and resets the day peep is needed.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a sight peep in a cover to protect the sight and firing mechanism simultaneously.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device that performs multiple operator motions required by only one motion.
Still another object of this invention is to eliminate components by using the same components for multiple functions.
A further object of this invention is to provide a sight mechanism that can be made almost exclusively of moldable plastic parts.